Jealousy
by ProfessorMelodySong
Summary: Smutty story about their first night on Darillium. The Doctor is obviously jealous of River’s affairs with so many differnt men and thinks she should be punished for it. Rated M for a reason, don’t like, don’t read.


_All rights belong to the BBC and the bits in bold are taking from the episode, **'Husbands of River Song'** (Christmas episode 2015) not nessisary to read this bit, but it helps to set up the story if you haven't just finished watching the episode ; ) _

_Also I wo_

**_~Spoilers~_**

**"So what do you think?" He moved out of the way so River could get a clear view of The Singing Towers. They really were beautiful. They stood on a vast expense of dessert land, standing out from the rest of the view, almost as if they were asking to be stared at and admired. The setting sun was behind them making the whole scene a picturesque sight to be a witness to. But there was something sad about them too, they only two like each other, always in eyeshot, but never ****able to touch, River thought they might be lonely.**

**All the while River was trying to comprehend the radiance of the towers, The Doctor was gazing at her, with something behind his eyes, anger mixed with love, it was something inbetween. He strode to stand next to her once again.**

**"The music," the expression was gone from The Doctor's face, but River's had a grin spread across it, "Listen to it," his eyes seemed to glaze over.**

**"Are you crying?"**

**"No... just the wind,"**

**"Nothing's ever just the wind,"**

**"No? It blows through the cave system, and harmonises with the crystal layer," His lip quirked when he said this, he did love to explain things. **

**"Why are you sad?" She saw through his act. **

**"Why are you sad?" He echoed. **

**"I told you, my diary's nearly full... I worry,"**

**"Please don't," Concern was evident on his face. **

**River looked back at The Singing Towers to avoid looking at The Doctor, "There are stories about us, you know,"**

**"Oh, I dread to think," He was trying to be playful. **

**"I look them up sometimes,"**

**"You really shouldn't do that," **

**"Some of them, suggest that... the very last night we spend together is at the Singing Towers of Darillium," Her eyes were the ones that glazed over now, "That wouldn't be true, would it?"**

**"Spoilers," He ofcourse knew that it was, and now, so did she.**

**"Well, that would explain why you kept cancelling coming here," She was making light of the situation, "Do you remember that time when there were two of you..."**

**"River," He tried to cut in.**

**"...because I want you to know that..."**

**"River, stop, please stop,"**

**"...If this is the last night, I expect you to find a way around it,"**

**"Not everything can be avoided, not forever," River's face dropped, so did his. **

**"But you're you. There's always a loophole, you wait until the last minuet and then you spring it on me," she was finding it very difficult to stay composed. **

**"Every night is the last night for something, every Christmas is last Christmas,"**

**"But you will! You'll wait until I've given up hope, all will be lost, and you'll do that smug little smile and then you'll save the day, you always do,"**

**"No, I don't, not always. Times end River, because they have to. Becuase there's no such thing as happy ever after. It's just a lie we tell ourselves because the truth is so hard," he couldn't look into her face, he feared that if he did, he wouldn't be able to stay, that he would feels guilty and leave. **

**"No, Doctor... you're wrong. Happy ever after doesn't mean forever," he looked into her eyes now, those light brown eyes which he has grown to love so much, which had seen so many adventures, and so much pain. "It just means time... a little time. But that's not the sort of thing you could ever understand, is it?"**

**"Hmm," The Doctor turned away again. He did understand, he understood it better than anyone, but with anyone he had grown to love, like Rose, and now River, time robbed from him, he was afraid to stay, but it would only end in suffering. **

**"What do you think of the towers?" He was obviously trying to divert the conversation to something more lighthearted. **

**"I love them," She refused to change the topic.**

**"Then why are you ignoring them?" He knew exactly the reason why. **

**"They're ignoring me. But then... you can't expect a monolith to love to back." She replied, almost quoting her earlier words. The Doctor did not miss this. **

**"No, you can't," **

**"They've been there for millions of years, through storms and floods and wars and... time. Nobody really understands where the music comes from, it's probably something to do with the pricier positions, the distance between both towers. Even the locals aren't sure," River was agin looking at the towers, "All that anyone will ever tell you is that when the wind stand ms fair and the night is perfect... when you least expect it... but always... when you need it the most..." The Doctor glanced at River, she didn't notice, "There is a song,"**

**"So... assuming tonight is all that we have left—"**

**"I didn't say that"**

**"—how long... is a night on Darillium?" There was a small period of silence before the Doctor answered. She avoided his eyes**

**"Twenty-four years," He said with a smug little smile, and she laughed with relief.**

**"I hate you," **

**"No you don't," **

They both stood in silence for a while, The Doctor had a smile on his face, and River was slowly edging her hand towards his, they were finally touching, finally being able to tell each other how the feel without the need of words. She looked up at him with eyes that burnt into his flesh, The Doctor felt it immediately, but he decided to keep her waiting.

"Now, Dr. Song," he looked at River when he said this, "What am I going to do with you, you bad, bad girl?" Another smirk appeared on his face, mixed with that look he had on his face when River was flirting with Ramone.

"What do you mean?" She was confused, but her previous panic about her last night with The Doctor was gone and replaced with longing for him.

"I mean," He carried on, slowly backing her into the edge of the table, "About your 'many nights of passion' with Hydroflax, and that _way _you behaved with Ramone. And not to mention literal _murder_," They were barely touching yet, but River could feel a pressure all across her body.

"I—" she began, but he cut her off

"How do you think I should punish you, kitten?" Oh how she loved it when he called her this. He was leaning into her now, hands placed into the table behind her, River's hips were digging into the edge uncomfortably, she didn't seem to mind.

"Well, I think that would be up to you, sweetie," She ground her hips into him letting out a soft moan, but before she could say anything else he spun her around and bent her over the table. River gasped.

"If I didn't know better, Doctor, I'd say you were jealous,"

"How could I not be, watching you parade yourself around with others, and not being able to tell you to _stop!" _The Doctor's breathing was becoming ragged, "You're mine, River," She went to stand up again, but he just pressed her own more harshly than before and gave a sharp slap to her behind, making her whimper, "No one else's,"

"Stay where you are, do not move," She thought he sounded a bit too calm, and it make her nervous of what he could be planning. He parted himself from her and walked away back into the hall where he came in from, she panicked and again went to stand up, thinking he might be leaving.

"Doctor—"

"I told you not to move, stay where I put you, kitten," His tone was harsher this time, and his pet name for her sent a shiver down her spine, he only ever used this name when he was feeling particularly dominant. She done as he told her.

The Doctor was only gone moment, River saw him return out of the corner of her eye, but she couldn't see what he was holding. He laid the items down on the table next to his wife, then strode up behind her once again, pressing his hips into her. The Doctor bent over her to press his lips onto her pulse point, making her sigh. "Spread your legs for me, _Melody_," he put more emphasis on her true name. She obliged and he dangled three pairs of handcuffs in front of her face. He felt her hips buck slightly and laughed.

"You, me, handcuffs. Why does it always end this way?" She chuckled, quoting her words from one of their more memerable encounters. The Doctor swiftly cuffed each of River's ankles to opposite legs of the table, he then rose dragging his fingertips up her inner thighs, taking the hem of her dress up as he done so. River shivered.

"Oh, you are my naughty girl, aren't you?" He said upon the discovery that River wasn't wearing knickers, he trailed a finger over her core, "And so wet for me already, aren't you? And you've barely even been touched," She couldn't help but moan and squirm in responce.

The Doctor left her once again and strode up the her front, lifting her chin so she was looking up at him. He then took both of River's wrists and pulled them to the edge of the table. "Keep your arms here, kitten, don't move them, or I'll have to make your punishment more severe," He teased as he cuffed her wrists together this time.

"Now why would I do that, sweetie?" River said with a smirk on her lips. The Doctor ignored her question and traveled back to her rear, dragging his forefinger along any bare flesh he could on his way.

River wanted to scream, her Doctor was touching her everywhere except where she most wanted it most, across her carves, further up to caress her smooth thighs, and almost touching her wet slit. The Doctor took something else from the pile, a bow-tie from his last regeneration, and lent over to stuff it in River's mouth. "We wouldn't want you making enough noise for someone to notice, would we, love?" This was exactly what River wanted to happen. She wanted everyone to know what they were doing, she wanted them to know how irresistible she found The Doctor, and he her, and she wanted The Doctor to know how good he made her feel.

Without any warning he landed a quick blow to her arse, followed by a soothing hand stroking her. River would never want to admit this, but she loved The Doctor when he was like this, every regeneration she had know always had this side, even when he was a woman, or rather, will be a woman, her second wife in fact. River lived for these moment she had with them, the punishments made her feel more alive than she would at any other time. And even though she did very much enjoy watching The Doctor beg her to cum, she couldn't help but submit when he was so commanding and controlling.

**_*SMACK*_**

Another painful blow pulled River out of her train of thought. She gasped, but the sound was muffled through her make-shift gag. "Good girl, River," The Doctor said, "10 should be enough for now, don't you think? We could always carry on later, if you want to be naughty again,"

Each smack seemed to shake River's whole body, causing her to whimper and moan in pain. He made sure to hit her sit spots, she would definitely be reminded of her punishment later on during dinner.

After The Doctor was finished he proceeded to walk around to River's front and lift her chin, forcing her to look at him. He kissed a stray tear off her cheek, and dropped her head again. "Good girl," he told her as he again walked around to her arse. River heard a zip being undone and braced herself for his harsh thrusts, but they did not come. She waited for what seemed to be an eternity with no contact from The Doctor, when suddenly he grasped her by her already bruised hips and slowly pushed into her wet heat. He set a punishingly slow pace, and River couldn't stand how needy she felt, she tried to tell him to fuck her harder through her gag but to no avail, he just chuckled. "What was that, kitten? I can't quite hear you," as he said this his thrusts became even more slow. "Use your words for me," Tears rolled down her face in an effort to let out pleas for The Doctor to let her cum. But they only came out as small gurgling sobs. He took pity on her eventually and grasped her hair to yank her up to his chest and fuck her harder and faster. The new position they were in allowed him to hit the spot deep within her with more force. And her moans and cries were becoming louder. The Doctor pulled down the neckline of her dress and cupped her sensitive breasts, needing them until her nipples became hard peaks. He took one of her sweet nipples and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger causing River to moan loudly.

"Are you close, love?" He asked her softly. River nodded her head rapidly in response. "Don't cum until I say you can, if at all," River could only let out a disappointed whine as The Doctor laughed mockingly.

He carried on the same rough pace until River felt the right coil in her stomach release and she came undone with a scream of ecstasy. The Doctor soon followed her in bliss.

"Oh, River, you naughty girl," he said as he pulled the gag from the mouth, her body was still pressed tightly against his chest, "I told you not to cum,"

"I'm sor-," she began but a hand lightly wrapped around her throat stop her from continuing.

"Now, now, kitten, I told you not to cum and you disobeyed me," the hand around River's throat was slowly becoming more tight. The Doctor reached into his pocket to retrieve something, a remote-control vibe. Without removing his hand from her he felt his way down River's body to her core and pushed the vibe into her still slick folds, making her gasp from the cool metal.

"You couldn't stop yourself from cumming, so now you'll cum until you're a shaking mess on the floor," and with that The Doctor released her from the handcuffs and told her to sit down at the table.

She was a sight to see, hair a mess around her face, no longer in a neat updo, and a blush had formed across her cheeks. Delicious, The Doctor thought.

"Sir, ma'am. Are you ready to order?" It was Ramone again. Oh yes, this would be a fun night.


End file.
